Le temps d'un été
by LycorisSnape
Summary: Après avoir fait gonfler la tante Marge, la situation d'Harry à Privet Drive devient de plus en plus dangereuse. Dumbledore et McGonagall décident donc de lui faire passer des vacances dans un endroit sécurisé. Mais n'y avait-il pas de meilleur choix que l'Impasse du Tisseur ? Harry/Severus mentor!
1. 4 juillet

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je publie aujourd'hui le début d'un nouveau projet. A l'origine, il s'agissait d'un OS cadeau pour Zeugma412, pour la remercier de son soutien infaillible depuis mes débuts dans l'écriture. Elle a posté des reviews sur presque tous mes chapitres depuis le tout premier. Il arrive un moment où un simple merci en MP ne suffit plus pour exprimer ma gratitude. Je lui ai donc proposé d'écrire un OS de son choix. Elle voulait un Harry/Severus Mentor!, j'ai donc pris ma plus belle plume et ai commencé à écrire._

_Finalement, le projet a pris de l'ampleur et est devenu une fic à chapitres. Les publications suivront le déroulement de l'histoire donc elles seront aléatoires en fonction des événements qui auront lieu dans la fic. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il arrivera qu'il y ait deux publications le même jour : la publication habituelle du vendredi et un chapitre du "Temps d'un été". _

_Merci donc encore une fois à Zeugma412 (ainsi qu'aux autres rewieurs, je ne vous oublie pas, hein^^) et..._

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

**4 Juillet**

Dans le château de Poudlard inhabituellement calme, les pas de la Directrice adjointe résonnaient bruyamment. Les élèves étaient partis en vacances depuis une semaine et enfin les dernières tâches administratives qu'elle devait accomplir touchaient à leur fin. Dans un jour ou deux, elle pourrait profiter pleinement de vacances amplement méritées, en particulier après la fin d'année mouvementée qu'elle avait connue. L'incident impliquant la Chambre des Secrets avait été un sérieux coup pour elle, et bien qu'elle ait fait bonne figure devant les élèves, elle en avait encore des sueurs froides quand elle y repensait.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau du Directeur, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il lui avait demandé de venir. Peut-être qu'il avait réussi à trouver un nouveau professeur de Défense, ce qui aurait constitué un exploit aussi tôt pendant les vacances, mais il fallait espérer qu'il ferait un meilleur choix que l'année précédente.

Le visage contrarié de son supérieur et mentor l'inquiéta. Il était évident qu'il n'avait trouvé personne et que quelque chose était arrivé.

"Minerva, je suis heureux de vous voir.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Albus ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Ah ! Je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi observatrice. Vous prendrez bien une tasse de thé ?

\- Avec plaisir."

D'un mouvement vague de la main, le directeur de Poudlard fit venir une théière qui se mit à fumer et diffuser une apaisante odeur de thé. Les biscuits au citron la suivirent de près.

"Je viens de recevoir un hibou du Ministère. Mafalda Hopkirk vient de m'informer qu'il y a eu un incident à Privet Drive un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

\- Harry Potter ? Il va bien ?

\- Oui et oui. Un sortilège de gonflement a été lancé en présence de moldus et comme il est le seul sorcier dans les environs, ça ne peut venir que de lui. Il vient de recevoir un avertissement du ministère.

\- Et c'est tout ?

\- Oui, pour le moment, les choses n'iront pas plus loin. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a fait cela. Il sait parfaitement qu'il n'en a pas le droit.

\- A quoi pensez-vous, Albus ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, mais je me demande si tout se passe bien. Je veux dire... Il n'a donné aucune nouvelle à ses amis, Arthur Weasley m'en a parlé hier, et la seule nouvelle que nous ayons de lui vient d'une infraction aux règles les plus élémentaires de la magie.

\- Vous voulez dire... Comme un appel au secours ?

\- Je n'irai pas jusque-là. Mais il a peut-être cherché à attirer notre attention. Les Dursley ne sont pas vraiment ouvert avec le sujet de la magie, il suffit de voir l'accueil qu'ils ont réservé à Hagrid lorsqu'il est venu chercher Harry.

\- Je sais que je vous l'ai dit à de nombreuses reprises, Albus. Mais je reste certaine que ce n'est pas un endroit où Harry Potter doit rester. Il faudrait lui trouver un autre endroit où vivre pendant les vacances. Surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé à Azkaban.

\- A quoi pensez-vous ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Poudlard est un endroit sécurisé.

\- Il ne peut pas passer ses vacances d'été au château, avec pour seule compagnie le directeur et sa directrice de maison. Il passe déjà ses vacances au cours de l'année ici. Il faut qu'il sorte du château.

\- Vous avez raison. Peut-être chez les Weasley ? Il s'entend bien avec leur plus jeune fils.

\- Je ne peux pas leur demander de l'héberger pendant les deux mois. Et puis,... Même si Molly est une sorcière puissante, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit de taille à le protéger contre une éventuelle attaque.

\- Vous pensez qu'il est en danger ?

\- Je préfère ne pas prendre de risque. Ce qu'il s'est passé à la fin de l'année me laisse penser qu'Harry est toujours une cible. Et tant qu'on ne sait pas où est Sirius Black…

\- Avez-vous une meilleure idée ?

\- Peut-être, mais il ne sera pas aisé de lui faire accepter.

\- Qui ?

\- Severus.

\- Vous plaisantez ? Jamais il n'acceptera !

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix. Il est puissant, capable de le protéger en cas de problème et fiable. Il est notre seule option."

En sirotant son thé, Minerva retint une grimace. Malgré les arguments du Directeur, elle n'était pas convaincue. Il y avait forcément une autre solution. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser le jeune Harry Potter sous la surveillance de son caractériel collègue. Les laisser ensemble pendant plus d'un mois et demi revenait à condamner l'enfant à un avenir d'ingrédients pour potions. Il suffisait de voir comment l'un se comportait avec l'autre pour savoir que cette idée était l'une des plus absurdes qu'Albus Dumbledore ait eues depuis bien longtemps. Elle reprit :

"Je persiste à penser que ce n'est pas une bonne solution.

\- Minerva. Pour le moment, nous devons agir pour faire quitter à Harry la maison de son oncle et sa tante. Si dans quelques jours, nous parvenons à trouver une autre solution, il sera toujours temps de le déplacer à nouveau.

\- Bien. Mais je ne veux pas être là quand vous l'annoncerez à Severus. Il sera furieux.

\- Je le sais. Mais il est raisonnable et comprendra, comme vous, que la situation l'exige. Je vais lui envoyer un message pour qu'il vienne au plus vite."

Le Directeur se dirigea alors vers son bureau et inscrivit quelques mots sur un parchemin. Il le confia ensuite à Fumseck qui s'envola immédiatement dans la nuit qui s'était installée quelques heures auparavant.

Lorsqu'il se retourna pour la rejoindre, Minerva McGonagall fut stupéfaite de voir une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux habituellement si pétillants dont son illustre ami. Mais cette impression ne dura qu'une seconde et bientôt, elle fut convaincue d'avoir rêvé. Les évènements de ce soir étaient inquiétants, mais il n'y avait pas de quoi s'affoler non plus. La seule partie risquée du plan était de convaincre Severus sans que celui-ci ne s'énerve et ne casse tous les fragiles objets qui décoraient le bureau.  
Se ressaisissant, la directrice adjointe avala le fond de thé qui restait dans sa tasse et se prépara à partir. Par le réseau de Cheminette, Severus risquait d'arriver d'un instant à l'autre et elle ne désirait pas rester pour voir cela. Albus n'ayant rien fait pour la retenir, elle sentit qu'il se dirait des choses ce soir qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre.

Alors qu'elle fermait précautionneusement la porte derrière elle, elle entendit les flammes de la cheminée directoriale se mettre à crépiter violemment et quelques secondes plus tard, la voix glacée du professeur de Potions s'élever.  
"Bonsoir, Monsieur le Directeur."  
Il était toujours tellement formel. Cela l'avait agacée lorsqu'il était devenu professeur, mais elle avait maintenant compris que c'était sa façon d'être et elle ne s'en formalisait plus. A l'intérieur, Severus Snape venait de refuser le thé que lui offrait Albus et semblait tendu. Il s'attendait à tout de la part du Directeur et de ses demandes toujours plus absurdes.

"Quoi ? C'est hors de question !" Lâcha-t-il d'un ton glacial quand il entendit l'objet de la requête du Directeur. "Je ne vais pas accueillir Harry Potter chez moi pendant les vacances. Et puis quoi encore ? Il s'agit de vacances, pour l'amour de Merlin, pour lui mais surtout pour moi. Je ne vais pas gâcher ces quelques maigres semaines loin de ces insupportables cornichons en devenant le garde de votre protégé. Cette idée est absurde, j'ose espérer que vous n'y avez jamais songé sérieusement et qu'il s'agit seulement d'une blague de mauvais goût.  
\- Non, Severus, je suis parfaitement sérieux. Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir remplir cette tâche, je vous l'assure.  
\- Si je suis le seul, je vous conseille de prier Merlin et Morgane pour la protection du monde sorcier, car nous sommes dans une bien fâcheuse posture. C'est votre protégé, pas le mien. Gardez le ici, ou demandez à Minerva ou à...  
\- Il suffit Severus. C'est à vous que je le demande. Et comme vous venez de le mentionner, c'est mon protégé, mais c'est aussi le vôtre.  
\- N'utilisez pas cela contre moi." Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

"Je suis désolé d'être aussi brutal, mais je me vois dans l'obligation d'insister. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps et nous devons trouver une solution."

Devant l'absence de réponse et la mâchoire serrée de son vis à vis, Dumbledore sut qu'il avait gagné. Il devinait que Severus devait être en train de se retenir de lui jeter un sort, mais il était sincère, utiliser son serment contre lui n'avait pas été fait de gaieté de cœur. Il n'avait pas eu le choix et aurait préféré le convaincre par des moyens plus doux.

"Il est trop tard pour ce soir, mais vous vous rendrez à Privet Drive demain pour aller le chercher. Il est possible que sa famille résiste un peu, mais ne leur faites pas de mal, ils pourraient encore nous être utiles à l'avenir. Et même si je sais que ça ne sera pas facile pour vous, essayez de rester correct avec Harry. C'est un bon garçon, et vous serrez peut-être surpris en apprenant à le connaitre.  
\- Je n'ai aucune intention de le connaitre davantage. Vous me demandez de l'héberger, je le ferai. Mais ne me demandez pas non plus de lui faire des pancakes le dimanche matin.  
\- Je suis certain qu'il adorerait." Répliqua Albus, mais devant le regard glacial de Severus, il préféra ne pas continuer dans cette voie. "Faites en sorte qu'il ne finisse pas dans une potion avant la fin de l'été, et je pense que tout ira bien ainsi.  
\- Je vais devoir vous quitter. Mon humble demeure doit être préparée pour accueillir un hôte aussi illustre. Professeur, je vous souhaite le bonsoir."

D'un démarche raide, Severus retourna vers l'âtre et aboya sa destination d'un ton si agressif qu'Albus eut un instant l'impression que la cheminée s'était légèrement ratatinée. Néanmoins, le Directeur était soulagé, le convaincre n'avait pas été simple mais il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Harry ne serait pas ravi non plus de ce nouvel arrangement, mais c'était le meilleur qu'il pouvait trouver dans les circonstances actuelles.

* * *

_Cette première partie est terminée, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu et intrigué en même temps._

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, j'adore vous lire ! Les réponses aux reviews risquent d'être un peu plus chaotiques que d'habitude car je serai en vacances, mais je lis chacune d'entre elle avec grand plaisir._

_Le prochaine publication sera demain, le 5 juillet._

_A bientôt !_


	2. 5 juillet

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voici la suite de cette fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

_Merci beaucoup de l'accueil que vous lui avez fait. Je crois que c'est le meilleur démarrage depuis que j'écris, vos messages m'ont beaucoup touchée. Merci à vous !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**5 juillet**

L'arrivée inattendue du Professeur Snape le lendemain matin à Privet Drive fut particulièrement spectaculaire. Mr et Mrs Dursley venaient de s'installer dans la cuisine pour déguster leur petit déjeuner. Celle-ci était particulièrement rutilante, et plus aucune trace ne subsistait du désastre de la veille. Dudley était en train de descendre bruyamment les escaliers quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Vernon et Pétunia se jetèrent un regard surpris. Qui donc osait les déranger à une heure aussi matinale un dimanche matin ? Vernon se leva pour aller expliquer à ce malotru les bonnes manières.

Debout devant la porte, raide comme la justice, un individu à l'air particulièrement peu avenant se tenait. Entièrement vêtu de noir, un nez crochu et des cheveux, Vernon le nota avec dégout, qui avaient bien besoin d'être lavés, l'individu avait quelque chose d'inquiétant. Bien que Vernon aurait pu avoir un avantage physique certain sur l'autre, il préféra se taire et ménager ce personnage. Il sentait instinctivement qu'il pouvait être bien plus dangereux qu'il n'y paraissait.

"Monsieur, je suis le professeur Snape. Je suis chargé par le professeur Dumbledore de venir chercher Monsieur Harry Potter et l'emmener pour le reste des vacances. Veuillez me l'amenez. Je vous prie." Ajouta-t-il après un instant.  
"Ce garçon n'ira nulle part aujourd'hui. Il est punit dans sa chambre et n'en ressortira que lorsque je l'aurais décidé. Il est hors de question qu'il rejoigne à nouveau ses congénères tordus.  
\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Allez le chercher, qu'on en finisse. Vous savez parfaitement que je pourrais vous réduire en une vague masse gluante si vous n'allez pas le chercher. Je préfèrerais que les choses restent civiles, mais si vous m'y forcez...  
\- Severus... Snape ?" La voix perçante de Pétunia couvrit la réponse de son mari, ce qui n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise chose.

Aussitôt, les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle, Vernon stupéfait, Snape visiblement agacé.

"Tu le connais ?" Demanda Vernon.  
" En effet, c'est moi." Répondit Snape.  
"Oui, je le connais. Il était ami avec ma... avec Lily. C'était un garçon bizarre, toujours à comploter des mauvais coups. Je ne laisserai pas Harry entre les griffes de ce sinistre individu.  
\- Pétunia. Je ne suis pas ravi de te revoir non plus mais je suis ici en mission pour le professeur Dumbledore, alors facilite-nous les choses et va chercher ton neveu.  
\- Non, il est ici sous notre garde. Nous n'allons..."

Ses lèvres continuèrent de s'agiter sans qu'aucun son ne lui permette de finir sa phrase. Severus Snape en avait eu assez de toutes ces négociations et avait décidé d'employer une méthode plus radicale. Faire taire les moldus, aller chercher le garçon, lui faire préparer sa valise en vitesse (il ne l'avait sûrement pas encore totalement défaite, pensa-t-il avec espoir) et repartir au plus tôt.

Ecartant Vernon du bras, il s'introduisit dans la maison. Le gros moldu était plus préoccupé du sort de sa femme et ne fit pas de résistance. Avec un pincement au cœur, Severus reconnut sur la cheminée un bibelot qu'il avait déjà vu jadis dans le salon des Evans. Mais il était là en mission, et n'avait pas de temps à perdre sur des considérations mélancoliques.

Montant les escaliers, il se retrouva à l'étage. Toutes les portes étaient ouvertes, hormis une, qu'il devina être celle de Potter. Celui-ci se payait donc le luxe de faire une grasse matinée ? Voilà une chose qui allait changer, il pouvait en être certain ! Curieusement, la porte était fermée à clé, mais il remarqua vite que le verrou était posé à l'extérieur. Etrange...

Il ouvrit et un véritable capharnaüm s'étala devant lui. Des affaires répandues partout, comme si une bombe avait explosé dans la malle de l'adolescent. Celui-ci était debout et le regardait avec des yeux de strangulot.

"Pro... Professeur ? Que faites-vous ici ?  
\- Je suis venu vous chercher. Ordre du professeur Dumbledore." Répondit-il, lassé de répéter cela. "Vous avez cinq minutes pour préparer vos affaires et me rejoindre en bas. N'oubliez rien car nous ne reviendrons pas."

Laissant le Survivant digérer la nouvelle, il referma la porte et descendit rejoindre les trois autres moldus. Le temps d'attente fut extrêmement gênant pour eux, car aucun n'osait dire un mot de peur de perdre l'usage de la parole ou de se retrouver à nouveau avec une queue de cochon. De son coté, Snape n'avait aucune envie d'entretenir une conversation civile avec eux. Un silence lourd s'abattit.

Bientôt, le lourd raclement de la malle se fit entendre et Harry Potter arriva dans le salon. Il sentit qu'il était plus prudent de garder ses questions pour lui et ne fit aucun commentaire sur la scène parfaitement surréaliste qu'il avait sous les yeux. Le professeur Snape se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et se ravisant soudainement sortit sa baguette. La pointant d'abord sur la malle, il la réduisit à la taille d'une petite valisette bien plus légère, puis vers Pétunia qui commença à pousser des petits couinements de souris. Vernon tenta de s'interposer mais il était trop tard. Le sortilège toucha Pétunia qui retrouva enfin l'usage de sa voix. Puis sans un regard en arrière, Snape quitta la maison, immédiatement suivi par son jeune élève. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes dans les rues désespérément monotones de Privet Drive sans échanger un mot, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite allée s'ouvre à leur droite. Le professeur s'y engouffra et dit à Harry.

"Nous allons transplaner. Ce n'est pas très agréable mais c'est le moyen le plus sûr et le plus rapide pour rejoindre notre destination. Accrochez-vous à mon bras et ne le lâchez surtout pas."

Harry obéit, bien qu'il n'ait pas compris un seul mot de ce qu'il lui avait dit. Transpla... Une brusque sensation d'écrasement lui fit perdre le fil de ses pensées. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais ce n'était certainement pas quelque chose de bien. Sentant confusément que sa main était en train de glisser sur sa prise, il la raffermit, mais sans trop oser serrer non plus. C'était tout de même le bras de Severus Snape doit-il s'agissait !

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il sentit quelque chose de dur sous ses pieds, puis immédiatement sur son nez. L'atterrissage avait été brutal et ses genoux avaient pliés sous le choc. Il était maintenant face contre terre tandis que son accompagnateur avait atterri gracieusement à côté de lui.

"Allons Potter, levez-vous. Ne me dites pas que vous venez de vous casser le nez ?"  
La douleur qu'Harry ressentait lui indiquait pourtant que c'était bien le cas. Pointant sa baguette vers lui, le professeur Snape marmonna:  
"Episkey".

Un claquement douloureux se fit sentir dans son nez, puis le soulagement fut immédiat.

La maison qui leur faisait face était un peu miteuse, dans un quartier qui semblait avoir été vidé de tous ses habitants. Toutes les constructions étaient identiques, en briques rouges, un étage et un petit jardin qui semblait être resté à l'abandon. Un petit muret, en briques lui aussi, délimitait les propriétés. C'était loin du chic de Privet Drive, et la tante Pétunia aurait certainement fait une attaque si ses yeux s'étaient posés sur un tel quartier. Heureusement pour elle, elle n'était pas là.

Le professeur se dirigeait déjà vers la porte d'entrée et d'un mouvement négligeant de la main, la déverrouilla. Harry le suivit à l'intérieur pour découvrir un salon guère plus reluisant que l'extérieur. Une vague odeur de renfermé régnait, et malgré l'obscurité ambiante, le garçon pu voir une pièce aménagée de façon spartiate : un bureau, un canapé, un fauteuil et une grande bibliothèque qui couvrait un pan entier du mur du fond. Tout le mobilier semblait avoir connu des jours meilleurs. Bien que l'ensemble soit propre, à l'image de leur propriétaire, ils n'étaient absolument pas accueillants.

"Vous êtes ici dans le salon. Par ici se trouve la cuisine", dit-il en désignant une porte sur leur droite. "Les escaliers mènent à l'étage où se trouvent les chambres. Par ici" Dit-il en désignant successivement deux portes à gauche "Vous trouverez mon laboratoire personnel et mon bureau. Naturellement, l'accès au laboratoire vous est strictement interdit sans mon autorisation et ma surveillance. Cependant, je serai la plupart du temps dans mon bureau. Les règles qui s'appliquent à Poudlard s'appliquent ici. J'exige le respect le plus strict de votre part. Les repas auront lieu à 8h, 12h et 19h, aucun retard ne sera toléré. Vous occuperez vos journées à faire le travail que vos professeurs vous ont donné pour cet été. Votre niveau en potion était si nettement en dessous de la moyenne que je vous ferai reprendre les cours de deuxième année. Au moins, ce séjour ici vous sera profitable. Enfin, votre comportement devra être irréprochable, pas de bruits superflus, votre chambre devra toujours être convenablement rangée. L'aperçu que j'en ai eu ce matin ne sera pas toléré ici. Est-ce que tout est clair ?"

A la fin de cette tirade, Harry réalisa à quel point ces vacances seraient difficiles. Les Dursley n'étaient-ils finalement pas une meilleure alternative ?

"Oui Monsieur, j'ai compris. Est-ce qu'Hedwige aura le droit de voler ?  
\- Naturellement, ce n'est pas une prison ici. Vous vous occuperez d'elle et de sa cage vous-même. En dehors de cela, elle pourra aller et venir à sa guise.  
\- D'accord, merci Monsieur. Je n'ai plus de questions alors.  
\- Bien. Suivez-moi à présent, je vais vous montrer votre chambre."

Ils montèrent à l'étage et le Professeur Snape lui désigna une porte. La chambre qui s'ouvrit devant lui était tout à fait surprenante dans une maison comme celle-ci. Elle était assez lumineuse, des teintes claires pour la décoration et les fournitures donnaient une impression de fraicheur à l'ensemble. Là encore, l'aménagement était spartiate. Seulement un lit, un bureau et une petite bibliothèque qui lui faisaient face. En tournant la tête vers sa droite, Harry vit aussi une penderie, elle aussi en bois clair. C'était simple, légèrement impersonnel mais visiblement confortable.

"Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose en plus, prévenez-moi. Nous trouverons sûrement de quoi arranger ça.  
\- Merci Professeur. Je pense qu'elle sera très bien comme cela.  
\- Voici votre malle, je vais vous laisser vous installer. Dans une demi-heure, vous descendrez pour le déjeuner."

Sans un regard en arrière, il le quitta et redescendit les escaliers. Harry était stupéfait, il ne s'attendait pas à un tel comportement de la part de ce professeur honnis qui semblait vouloir faire en sorte que son séjour ici se passe correctement et qu'il se sente à peu près à l'aise dans cette maison pendant les presque deux mois où il allait y résider. De la part de toute autre personne que lui, il aurait trouvé cet accueil sympathique, mais il était totalement impossible de qualifier la chauve-souris des cachots de sympathique. Enfin, Harry réprima une grimace lorsqu'il repensa à la longue liste de règles qui lui avait été donnée. Non, Snape ne voulait pas faire de cet été une partie de plaisir.

Se souvenant soudain des derniers mots de son professeur, Harry se mit à l'ouvrage. Il sortit ses affaires et les rangea soigneusement dans la penderie. Ses affaires scolaires prirent place dans la bibliothèque aux cotés des livres qui y étaient déjà présents. Il en profita pour y jeter un coup d'œil. Que des classiques de la littérature moldue : Vernes, Shakespeare, Dickens, Dumas, Cervantès... Des livres dont il avait déjà entendu parler, mais qu'il n'avait jamais eu le temps de lire. Hermione aurait sûrement été ravie de cette découverte.

En pensant à elle, Harry se souvint des évènements de la veille. L'incident avec la tante Marge, son envie de s'enfuir mais son bon sens qui l'avait rattrapé au dernier moment. Il avait reçu une nouvelle lettre d'avertissement de la part du Ministère de la Magie, mais aucune sanction ne semblait avoir été prise contre lui. Seulement si on considérait que vivre avec Severus Snape n'était pas une punition.

Il avisa l'heure sur la petite pendule qui était posée sur la table de chevet. Dans cinq minutes, il allait devoir descendre pour le déjeuner, il n'avait donc pas le temps d'écrire à ses amis. Il le ferait dans l'après-midi.

L'odeur qui flottait dans la maison était tout à fait appétissante et lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, un plat fumant était déjà posé sur la table. Le rôti accompagné de ses pommes de terre lui donna l'eau à la bouche.

"Asseyez-vous, Potter."

Le silence qui s'établit ne fut rompu que par le bruit des couverts dans les assiettes. Manger en tête à tête avec le professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard avait quelque chose de très perturbant, mais bientôt, ces considérations furent éclipsées par la qualité du repas. C'était absolument délicieux. Comment avait-il eu le temps de préparer cela en à peine une demi-heure ? Répondant à sa question muette, le professeur dit :

"Les elfes de Poudlard apportent les repas tous les jours. C'est pour cela qu'il ne faut pas être en retard, cela gâcherait leur qualité."

Comment avait-il deviné à quoi il pensait ? Ce sinistre individu lisait-il dans ses pensées ? Il le soupçonnait parfois de faire cela, mais c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Hermione le lui avait dit, c'était donc sûrement vrai.

Harry hocha la tête mais ne broncha pas, ce n'était pas le moment de déjà entrer en conflit avec son hôte et termina son repas en silence.

* * *

_Cette deuxième partie est maintenant terminée._

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :) Les chapitres seront de longueurs variables, les deux premiers sont les plus longs, je crois._

_Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt, le 13 juillet pour la suite !_


	3. 13 juillet

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voici la nouvelle partie de cette fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

_Merci beaucoup à celles et ceux qui me lisent, fav ou follow, ainsi que ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser une review. Même si je ne peux pas y répondre en ce moment, je les lis avec toujours autant de plaisir. _

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**13 juillet**

Les jours qui suivirent se déroulèrent exactement tels que l'avait annoncé le professeur. Souvent laissé seul dans la pièce qui servait de salon, Harry faisait le travail qui avait été donné par les enseignants. Lui qui avait craint de ne pas pouvoir le faire car l'oncle Vernon avait enfermé tous ses livres dans le placard sous l'escalier eu finalement tout le temps nécessaire pour les faire. Il ne voyait quasiment jamais son gardien qui passait ses journées dans son bureau et occasionnellement dans son laboratoire. Au final, le seul moment où ils se voyaient était pendant le temps consacré aux repas. Là encore, les paroles échangées étaient réduites à leur minimum et avaient seulement un but utilitaire.

Ce n'était pas vraiment des vacances idéales, car ses amis et le Quidditch lui manquaient, mais il y avait une relative sérénité qui s'était installée et chacun faisait en sorte de ne pas entamer de conflit.

Un seul incident notable eut lieu durant cette période, lorsqu'Harry avait tenté de s'entrainer à lancer un sort. Le professeur Flitwick leur avait donné une liste de sortilèges à maitriser pour la rentrée, et la première fois qu'il commença à s'exercer, un désastre en avait résulté. Il avait tenté une fois, deux fois, trois fois, sans résultat lorsque finalement une gerbe d'étincelles jaillit de sa baguette. Le sort étant destiné à augmenter la taille d'un objet, il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction.

Malheureusement, certaines flammèches atteignirent les livres situés dans les étagères les plus basses de la bibliothèque. En seulement quelques secondes, des flammes commençaient à lécher les couvertures et Harry était totalement paralysé par ce qu'il voyait. La panique lui avait vidé le cerveau et il ne réalisa pas immédiatement qu'une poigne d'acier venait de lui saisir le bras.

Le professeur Snape venait de sortir en trombe de son bureau, mystérieusement averti de l'incident et commençait à éteindre le début d'incendie. Un puissant courant d'air traversa la pièce et souffla les flammes comme des bougies sur un gâteau d'anniversaire. Il était livide et ses yeux, habituellement si peu expressifs, jetaient des éclairs meurtriers.

"Par Merlin, Potter ! Pouvez-vous m'expliquer à quoi vous jouer ?  
\- Je... Je suis désolé professeur. Je m'entrainais pour jeter un sort et des étincelles ont touchés vos livres.  
\- Des étincelles ? Dans une bibliothèque ? Mais vous avez perdu la tête ? Qui aurait l'idée de jeter des étincelles dans une bibliothèque ?  
\- Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais faire. Nous devons travailler sur les charmes d'agrandissement et de réduction, ce n'est pas de ma faute." répondit-il, sur la défensive.

" Avez-vous remarqué, Potter, que ce n'est jamais de votre faute ? Vous trouvez toujours une bonne raison pour expliquer vos agissements ! Un jour, vous devrez apprendre à assumer vos actes !

-J'assume mes actes, mais là, ce n'était pas de ma faute. Je sais que lancer dans des étincelles près de livres est risqué, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès !

\- Potter ! Claqua la voix de Snape, je ne vous permets pas d'utiliser ce ton. Vous étiez au bout de la baguette, c'est de votre faute. Point !

\- Mais...

\- Il suffit !

\- C'est injuste ! Vous êtes toujours injuste avec moi ! Vous...

\- Vous allez baisser d'un ton, c'est moi qui vous le dit.

\- Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de vous ! Ici, vous n'êtes pas mon professeur !

\- En effet. Répondit l'homme en noir d'une dangereuse voix doucereuse. Ici, je suis chez moi, et vous obéirez à mes règles. C'est clair ? Je ne suis pas ravi de devoir vous garder, je peux vous l'assurer, alors mettez y du votre, sinon qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver.

\- Mais je ne peux pas travailler tout le temps dans une bibliothèque, l'entraînement aux sorts peut parfois conduire à des accidents,mais je n'ai pas d'autres endroits pour m'entraîner. "

Le professeur le fixa quelques secondes et sembla finalement le croire. C'était un accident idiot, même lui n'aurait pas pu inventer une telle histoire. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas le laisser à nouveau risquer de réduire cette maison en cendres. Il se pinça le nez en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il fallait que ce gamin s'entraine mais il avait trop de choses à faire pour se permettre de le superviser en permanence. Il fallait qu'il accomplisse la majorité de son travail estival pour pouvoir lui donner des cours de rattrapage en potion.

Soudain prit d'une idée, le professeur se dirigea à grands pas vers une porte qu'Harry n'avait jamais vue ouverte. Celle-ci menait à un petit jardin. Ou plutôt, une petite cour où quelques brins d'herbes luttaient pour leur survie sur cette terre sèche et râpeuse. Marmonnant quelques incantations en faisant de grands gestes avec sa baguette, le professeur se tourna finalement vers son jeune élève.

"Lorsque vous aurez des entrainements pratiques à faire, vous les ferez ici dorénavant. Les risques seront moins grands qu'à l'intérieur. J'ai rendu cette parcelle indétectable, personne ne vous verra vous entrainer. Et peut-être que mes livres seront enfin en sécurité.  
\- Merci professeur." Répondit Harry d'un air penaud.

L'incident clos, les jours suivant se déroulèrent plus sereinement. Le jeune garçon alternant les leçons théoriques dans le salon et les exercices pratiques dans le jardin. Il profitait aussi du soleil estival en restant un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire dans la petite cour.

* * *

_Cette troisième partie est maintenant terminée. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé._

_Merci et à bientôt, le 16 juillet pour la suite de cette histoire._


	4. 16 juillet

_Bonjour à tous, _

_Voici la suite de cette fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

_Merci beaucoup de continuer à lire cette fic. Elle met un peu de temps à s'installer, mais je crois que Severus Mentor ne peut pas arriver en un claquement de doigt. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas perdus. _

_Merci de vos retours et de votre soutien, ça me fait tellement plaisir !_

_Et maintenant, place à la lecture !_

* * *

**17 Juillet**

Un soir, alors que le repas se terminait encore une fois dans le silence, le professeur prit la parole :  
"Potter, j'espère que vous avez bien avancé dans vos devoirs pour les autres disciplines car à partir de demain, nous allons reprendre ensemble le programme de première année de potion.  
\- Tout... le programme ?  
\- En effet, c'est bien ce que j'ai dit. Je vous ferai une évaluation rapide pour situer exactement où sont les priorités puis vous vous efforcerez de les combler."

Comme il n'en avait pas reparlé depuis son arrivée, Harry avait secrètement espéré qu'il avait oublié. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas et il venait d'apprendre qu'il allait avoir une interrogation dès le lendemain. Connaissant le professeur, celle-ci serait particulièrement ardue et Hermione ne serait pas là pour l'aider.

Harry dormit mal cette nuit-là et dès la lecture des premières questions le lendemain, il sut que ses pires craintes étaient justifiées. Lorsqu'il lui rendit son parchemin, nul besoin d'être devin pour voir que ce qu'il lisait n'était pas ce qu'il attendait. Le froncement de sourcils de plus en plus prononcé annonçait une volée de commentaires désobligeants. Et il ne faillit pas à sa réputation :

"Lorsque je lis ce torchon, Potter, je commence à douter du fait que vous ayez mis un jour les pieds dans un laboratoire de potions. Heureusement que j'étais présent aussi pour le croire. Les cours supplémentaires vous feront le plus grand bien. Croyez-moi."

Harry se pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de riposter. Il savait que toutes les réponses n'étaient pas justes, mais ce n'était certainement pas aussi catastrophique que ne le faisait entendre le professeur. Mais ils étaient là sur son territoire et il valait mieux éviter de le contrarier. Jusqu'à présent, les choses étaient restées civiles, mais une erreur et tout pouvait déraper.

Ils passèrent donc dans le laboratoire où déjà, un chaudron et des ingrédients étaient disposés sur la table. Harry en reconnaissait certains mais d'autres lui étaient totalement inconnus.

"Potter, en voyant ces ingrédients, pouvez-vous me dire quelle potion est prévue pour aujourd'hui ?  
\- Je ne sais pas monsieur."

En se pinçant le nez, le professeur soupira d'agacement :  
"Potter, le faites-vous exprès ?  
\- Euh, non professeur. Je ne sais pas quelle potion nous allons faire.  
\- Vous devriez reconnaitre tous ces ingrédients car nous les avons étudiés en classe en détails, et vous les avez déjà manipulés à plusieurs reprises. Il s'agit d'une potion pour soigner les furoncles. Elle permet d'aborder les principes élémentaires du brassage sans risquer d'accidents trop graves grâce à sa grande stabilité. Ce qui, au vu de votre niveau, ne sera pas un luxe."

Le reste de la leçon fut un désastre. Stressé par la présence permanente de son professeur dans son dos, Harry fit preuve d'une maladresse épouvantable. Seul Neville aurait peut-être pu obtenir un résultat aussi désastreux. Pourtant, la recette était relativement simple, mais à chaque geste qu'il faisait, Harry hésitait, certain qu'il allait commettre une bourde qui lui attirerait les foudres de son professeur. Celui-ci ne manquait aucun de ses gestes mais gardait un silence toujours plus angoissant.

Finalement, la potion qui résulta de ce premier essai avait peut-être des propriétés magiques, mais certainement pas celle de guérir les furoncles. Elle était épaisse, grisâtre et grumeleuse. A aucun moment, elle n'avait ressemblé à ce que le livre décrivait et lorsque le professeur s'approcha pour observer le contenu du chaudron, il ne prit même pas la peine de faire de commentaires. Un simple regard méprisant suffit à faire comprendre à Harry tout le mal qu'il pensait de sa réalisation. D'un _Evanesco_ informulé, il détruisit toutes traces de cet échec cuisant et quitta la pièce.

La fin de la journée s'écoula lentement dans cette ambiance tendue. Harry n'osant dire un mot de peur de déclencher les foudres que son professeur retenait.

* * *

_Ce n'est pas très brillant, n'est ce pas ? Harry a encore bien des progrès à faire..._

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et à bientôt. La suite sera disponible dès demain, 17 juillet._


	5. 17 juillet

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la suite de cette fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira malgré sa petite taille.

Merci à tous pour vos retours et votre soutien, vous me faites tellement plaisir à chaque fois.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**17 Juillet**

Le lendemain, la même scène recommença, les mêmes ingrédients étaient posés sur la même table et le même chaudron attendait qu'il le mette sur le feu. Pour seul conseil, le professeur dit à Harry :  
"Suivez attentivement les instructions du manuel. Si vous savez lire, vous ne pouvez pas rater cette potion. Vous la recommencerez aussi longtemps que le résultat ne sera pas parfait."

Mais contrairement à la veille, il ne garda pas le silence pendant le brassage. Interrompant parfois son élève lorsqu'il le voyait sur le point de faire une ânerie, il le faisait lire à haute voix le passage concerné. Curieusement, Harry comprenait généralement où se situait son erreur et la corrigeait. Cela avait le don de l'agacer, car le gamin comprenait mais ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il faisait et commettait ainsi des erreurs idiotes. Quand le manuel indiquait de broyer finement les crochets de serpents, cela signifiait qu'il fallait qu'il soit broyés finement. Ce n'était pas si compliqué, par Merlin !

La potion qui résultat de cette seconde séance était légèrement moins désastreuse que la veille. La potion était liquide, homogène et d'une couleur se rapprochant vaguement du résultat attendu. Mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, s'il laissait le gamin seul, jamais il ne pourrait obtenir à nouveau ce résultat.

Cela faisait dix ans qu'il enseignait à des enfants turbulents et obtus, mais Potter faisait sûrement partie des pires qu'il ait vu. Il devait trouver une solution ou il n'aurait pas la patience de tenir une séance de plus comme celle-ci.

* * *

_Et oui, c'est déjà terminé, mais la suite arrivera dès demain, le 18 juillet._

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et à bientôt !_


	6. 18 juillet

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Comme promis, voici la suite du Temps d'un été._

_Je tiens à vous remercier du fond du cœur. Cette fic reçoit un super accueil et ça me touche énormément. Je crois que c'est celle qui a le plus de succès depuis le début de mes publications ! Merci donc Zeugma412 de m'avoir soufflé cette idée !_

_Je vais à nouveau reprendre les réponses à reviews d façon un peu plus régulière donc n'hésitez pas à vous déchaîner ! *clin d'oeil appuyé*_

* * *

**18 Juillet**

Curieusement, ils trouvèrent la solution mais sous une forme inattendue. Le lendemain après-midi, alors qu'Harry entrait dans le laboratoire pour sa séance de torture quotidienne, il se trouvait dans une phase délicate du brassage de potion de soin. Il lui ordonna de s'asseoir et, _surtout_, de ne toucher à rien. Le raclement d'un tabouret lui appris que pour une fois, il avait obéi.  
Concentré sur son ouvrage, il ne réalisa pas que cette fois-ci, les rôles étaient inversés. Harry ne le quittait pas des yeux et ne perdait pas une miette de ce qu'il faisait tandis que lui était entièrement concentré sur sa tâche. Couper, broyer, mélanger, faire chauffer plus fort, refroidir d'un coup, tourner dans un sens, verser, tourner dans l'autre sens. La potion prenait lentement forme, se rapprochant étape par étape de l'état attendu. Chaque étape avait sa fonction, et en rater une seule signifiait la destruction de ce fragile édifice.  
Lorsqu'enfin il jeta un sort de stase, il se rendit compte que quelque chose se passait. Harry était totalement stupéfait et le visage habituellement angoissé qu'il arborait avait laissé place à autre chose. Était-ce de l'admiration ?

"Potter, pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il vous arrive ? Vous semblez avoir vu un revenant, mais vous devriez pourtant y être habitué.  
\- Non professeur, c'est juste que... Je n'avais jamais vu une potion aussi difficile. Jamais je n'aurai le niveau pour faire cela.  
\- Erreur. Il s'agit d'une potion dont la théorie est étudiée pendant la sixième année et la pratique durant la septième. Il vous est donc possible, si vous consentez à travailler un peu plus, de la réaliser pendant la préparation aux ASPIC. Mais je vous l'accorde, votre niveau actuel ne laisse pas présager une note suffisante aux BUSE pour pouvoir assister à ces cours là.  
\- Professeur..." Commença Harry d'un ton hésitant "Est-ce que… Accepteriez-vous de faire la potion avec moi. Je veux dire... me montrer chaque étape vous-même. Peut-être qu'en vous voyant faire, j'arriverai mieux à le faire moi-même ?  
\- Les instructions du manuel sont pourtant d'une simplicité enfantine.  
\- S'il vous plait. Je vous promets de faire des efforts."  
Au haussement de sourcil sarcastique qu'il reçut, Harry crut avoir été trop loin.  
"Soit, je vais le faire. Mais si vous échouez, je crains de ne plus rien pouvoir faire pour vous."  
Un vague mouvement de la main, il attira à lui un deuxième chaudron et les ingrédients nécessaires pour la potion contre les furoncles. Il commença à préparer soigneusement les ingrédients et, au bout d'un moment, Harry remarqua qu'il se plaçait toujours de façon à ce que son élève puisse avoir la meilleure vue possible sur ce qu'il faisait, mais il sentait aussi de temps à autres le regard du professeur sur le contenu de son chaudron.

Alors qu'il était sûrement capable de faire cette potion les yeux fermés, Snape ralentissait volontairement la préparation de manière à ce qu'Harry puisse terminer de faire ses propres manipulations.  
Finalement, au bout d'une heure et demie d'efforts, la potion faite de façon autonome par Harry fut jugée acceptable par le professeur, ce qui, pour le jeune homme, était le plus gros compliment qu'il pouvait espérer.

Cette méthode semblait porter ses fruits, rendant le garçon particulièrement allègre. Dès qu'il fut enfin autorisé à sortir du laboratoire, il se précipita vers sa chambre pour écrire une lettre à Hermione et lui annoncer sa victoire. Il venait enfin de brasser une potion tout seul et sans erreur !

* * *

_Et voilà, encore un chapitre achevé !_

_Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui me mettent en fav/follow, ça me fait tellement plaisir ! Et pour ceux qui en ont le temps/l'envie, un petit mot est aussi grandement apprécié et recevra une réponse, promis !_

_Bisous à tous et à bientôt, le 23 juillet pour la suite !_

_Lycoris_


	7. 23 juillet

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voici comme promis le nouveau chapitre du Temps d'un été_

_Je tiens une fois de plus à vous remercier pour l'accueil incroyable que vous faites à cette fic, vos reviews et les mises en fav/follows me font toujours tellement plaisir ! Merci beaucoup !_

_Je voudrais aussi faire une dédicace un peu spéciale à Elodie2307 qui m'a laissé une review en anonyme tout à l'heure : voici le suite, je n'ai pas oublié de la publier ;) Ta review a illuminé ma journée et j'espère contribuer a illuminer la tienne. Joyeux anniversaire et je te souhaite plein de belles choses !_

_Par ailleurs, je tiens à préciser que ce texte a été écris il y a quelques semaines, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il serait aussi d'actualité que ça. Si vous souffrez de la canicule, dites vous qu'Harry et Severus aussi ^^_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Dans les jours qui suivirent, cet exploit se répéta une, deux, trois fois. A chaque cours, le professeur réalisait d'abord la préparation en même temps que son élève, puis le laissait la recommencer seul. Ce n'était pas la méthode qu'il utilisait habituellement mais elle semblait fonctionner pour le garçon et si cela leur permettait d'avancer plus vite, il pouvait bien adapter sa façon d'enseigner. Ce n'était que provisoire et il ne s'agissait sûrement que de lui donner les bases du brassage. Une fois qu'il maitriserait les quelques potions de base, ils pourraient aller plus rapidement sur les autres car elles reprenaient, avec quelques variantes, les mêmes méthodes.

***  
Le reste des journées se déroulait lui-aussi dans le calme. Severus entendait parfois le bruissement des ailes de la chouette qui lui laissait deviner qu'e Potter correspondait avec ses amis. Il ne devait pas trop se plaindre dans ses lettres car Albus n'avait pas encore débarqué en trombe pour vérifier qu'il était toujours vivant. D'une certaine manière, c'était plutôt rassurant, mais aussi assez surprenant. Lorsque le Directeur lui avait annoncé sa mission au début des vacances, il s'attendait à un affreux désastre, mais contre toute attente, chacun avait tenté d'y mettre du sien pour que tout se passe bien. Ce n'étaient pas des vacances idéales, loin de là, mais cela restait supportable.  
Ce qui était moins supportable, en revanche, était la vague de chaleur qui s'était abattue sur la Grande-Bretagne quelques jours après l'arrivée d'Harry. Lorsqu'ils étaient dans le laboratoire, la température restait supportable grâce à un sort de refroidissement permanent, mais partout ailleurs, il avait l'impression de vivre dans un four. Il ne pouvait pas maintenir une température agréable partout, cela l'aurait rapidement épuisé. Il fallait donc se faire une raison et supporter cette chaleur.  
Est-ce à cause d'elle qu'une nuit, Severus ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil, entendit du bruit dans la chambre de son élève ? Tendant l'oreille, il lui sembla reconnaitre des sanglots. Faibles, comme étouffés, mais distinctement identifiables. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? La séance du jour s'était plutôt bien déroulée et il semblait s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie.

S'il s'était retrouvé dans une situation similaire avec l'un de ses Serpentard, il aurait envoyé un préfet s'occuper de cela, mais ici, il était seul et devait trouver une solution. Il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait rien faire et que consoler les gens n'avait jamais fait partie de ses capacités. Devait-il faire semblant de n'avoir rien entendu ? Mais c'était peut-être un important...  
Prenant une profonde inspiration, il repoussa les draps et se leva. En s'approchant à pas de loups de la chambre, il entendit les sanglots de plus en plus distinctement et à la lumière de la lune sur le visage de l'enfant, il aperçut les reflets brillants des larmes. Mais il vit aussi qu'il avait l'air de dormir profondément.  
Perplexe, il s'approcha davantage, pour vérifier. C'était sûrement un cauchemar, mais il décida de le réveiller et commença à l'appeler, d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus fort.  
Lorsqu'enfin l'enfant ouvrit les yeux, il sembla totalement désorienté. Voir ces yeux. Ces yeux a la teinte si particulière, baignés de larmes lui donna un coup au cœur, mais il l'ignora et commença à parler à Harry, bien que l'enfant ne semble pas l'écouter. Ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise chose car le sinistre professeur n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il fallait consoler un enfant.

Il marmonnait ce qu'il espérait être des paroles de réconfort, longtemps sans succès et ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes que les larmes se tarirent.

Finalement, sans se réveiller, Harry se retourna et replongea dans un sommeil plus apaisé. Severus resta encore un peu mais finit par constater que la crise était passée.

Lorsqu'il retourna dans sa propre chambre, il ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil, les pensées dansaient dans sa tête sans lui laisser le moindre instant de répit.

Il venait d'avoir, à son corps défendant, un aperçu de la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir s'il n'avait pas fait des choix aussi désastreux tout au long de sa vie. La dispute avec Lily, sa déclaration d'allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres, la prophétie et même la trahison au profit de Dumbledore avaient été autant de décisions qui l'avaient mené à sa vie actuelle. Cette solitude qui était une agréable compagne était ce soir une prison bien cruelle. Depuis toujours, il évitait d'imaginer ce qu'aurait été sa vie s'il avait agi plus prudemment, mais ce soir, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Peut-être que Lily aurait fini par lui retourner ses sentiments ? Ou peut-être qu'il aurait réussi à guérir de cet amour adolescent pour se tourner vers une autre sorcière qui l'aurait rendu heureux ? Peut-être même aurait-il eu des enfants ? Non, ce qu'il avait était seulement un abysse de solitude et la garde provisoire d'un enfant qui aurait pu être le sien. Merlin que le destin était cruel.  
Il n'avait pas réussi à deviner ce qui avait déclenché ce cauchemar, mais il devinait qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'une histoire de fantômes ou de loups-garous. Les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, les yeux qu'il avait aperçus dans la clarté de la lune, il sentait instinctivement que c'était grave, profond et douloureux.  
Se morigénant intérieurement, il se retourna et se força à ne plus penser à cela. Il devait trouver le sommeil car Potter n'aimerait sûrement pas le voir après une nuit blanche. Le cauchemar de cette nuit ne serait qu'une broutille en comparaison. En désespoir de cause, il finit par se résoudre à utiliser ses anciennes techniques d'occlumencie, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis la guerre. C'était le seul moyen de bloquer efficacement toutes ces pensées obsessives et de trouver un sommeil à peu près apaisé.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il descendit pour le petit déjeuner, Harry sembla un peu gêné. À plusieurs reprises, il sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose mais s'arrêtait toujours au dernier moment. Finalement, aucun des deux ne mentionna le cauchemar et la cohabitation reprit son cours normal.  
Harry continuait à faire des progrès sensibles en potion, tandis que Snape essayait de contrôler ses mouvements d'humeur. Cet enfant avait peut-être vécu plus de traumatismes qu'il ne l'imaginait. Il allait devoir en parler au Directeur quand il aurait l'occasion de le voir.

* * *

_Comme vous l'avez peut être remarqué, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les précédents ;)_

_Merci beaucoup de l'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, le **30 juillet** !_


	8. 30 juillet

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voici comme promis la suite du Temps d'un été. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les chapitres précédents._

_Merci encore une fois à tous pour l'accueil que vous faites à cette fic. Tous les fav et follows me font toujours plaisir. De même que ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews, merci du fond du cœur. Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse découvrir les nouvelles péripéties de nos deux personnages._

* * *

Un matin, le Professeur ordonna à l'enfant de se préparer à sortir. Harry, qui s'apprêtait à retourner travailler pour la matinée fut surpris. La routine qui s'était installée avait quelque chose d'assez rassurant mais la perspective de sortir un peu de cette sombre maison le ravissait au plus haut point.  
"Où allons-nous ?  
\- Là où j'ai jugé nécessaire que nous nous rendions. Soyez prêt dans quinze minutes ou je partirai sans vous.  
\- Le professeur Dumbledore est au courant ?  
\- Cessez de discuter, nous allons sur le Chemin de Traverse. Et sachez qu'il ne vous reste que quatorze minutes."  
Harry fila comme une flèche à l'étage et se prépara sans perdre un instant. Il adorait cet endroit et l'effervescence qui y régnait avant la rentrée était magique.  
"Nous utiliserons de la poudre de Cheminette, faites attention à ne pas vous perdre." Recommandant le professeur lorsque l'enfant fut enfin prêt.  
Devant le regard interrogateur d'Harry, il lui expliqua brièvement le fonctionnement de la poudre. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que le propre fils de James et Lily ait une aussi pauvre connaissance de la vie sorcière. Il avait entendu quelques échos concernant la façon dont Hagrid l'avait récupéré, mais il n'imaginait pas que Pétunia ait pu le tenir éloigné du monde magique à ce point.  
Ils parvinrent finalement sans encombre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Celui-ci, comme il l'espérait était quasiment désert. Les hiboux de Poudlard annonçant les fournitures scolaires n'avaient pas encore été envoyés et la cohue des élèves n'était pas encore d'actualité. Il avait quelques achats à effectuer pour ses travaux personnels, ils allaient donc passer par l'apothicaire, puis ils iraient chez Fleury et Botts. Ses collègues étaient des personnes d'habitude et il savait donc à peu près quelle était la liste de livres recommandés. La seule inconnue concernait le livre de défense, mais ils pourraient le commander plus tard, lorsque l'identité du nouveau professeur aurait été rendue publique.  
Alors qu'il avait presque terminé d'effectué les achats pour lui et l'année scolaire d'Harry, le professeur finit par remarquer que celui-ci le suivait docilement, mais n'avait pas décroché le moindre mot depuis le début de la matinée. Il se tourna donc vers lui, pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait:  
"C'est juste que... Je pensais qu'il y aurait plus de monde. Que je croiserais peut être mes amis, mais il n'y a personne et vous allez à toute vitesse dans les magasins qui vous intéressent. Donc ce n'est pas très amusant.  
\- Je ne suis pas là pour m'amuser, vous avez raison."  
Devant la mine déconfite de l'enfant, il fronça les sourcils.  
"Ecoutez Potter. Je ne suis pas aveugle, je sais que peu de personnes m'apprécient et quand je viens ici, ça n'y fait pas exception. Je ne préfère donc pas m'attarder outre mesure. Mais vous vous êtes correctement comporté depuis votre arrivée et vous méritez de profiter de cette sortie si vous le souhaitez. Il me reste quelques achats à faire, donc je vais vous laisser vous promener de votre côté et je vous retrouverai devant Fortarome dans une heure. Cela vous convient-il ?"  
Le sourire qui éclaira le visage du gamin rendait toute réponse superflue.  
"Oh, merci professeur !  
\- Attendez, je veux que vous restiez dans la rue principale. Vous ne vous faites pas remarquer et vous ne prenez pas de risque. Si vous êtes en retard, je peux vous garantir que vous le regretterez. C'est clair ?  
\- Oui professeur.  
\- Bien, à tout à l'heure alors."  
Il venait de mentir, il n'avait rien de particulier à faire, mais après tout, le gamin avait le droit de s'amuser un peu. Il se souvenait lorsqu'enfant, il venait faire les courses de rentrée en compagnie de sa mère et de Lily. Il adorait ces moments et en priver son propre fils n'était pas juste. Il allait donc aller à la tête de Sanglier en attendant la fin du délai accordé à Potter.

A l'heure dite, le professeur se dirigea vers le glacier. Ce choix n'était pas innocent car lorsque Lily et lui venaient pour faire leurs courses, ils finissaient toujours leur journée à cet endroit. Les parfums des glaces étaient divins et s'assoir un peu pour regarder les gens se promener était infiniment reposant. Naturellement, il s'était bien gardé de le dire à Potter, mais en le voyant assis là, à la même table que Lily quelques deux décennies plus tôt, Severus sentit à nouveau ce douloureux pincement au cœur. Celui-ci devenait bien trop familier à son gout et il ignorait si la fin de ce séjour ne lui réservait pas de surprises plus douloureuses encore.  
Le retour jusqu'à l'impasse du Tisseur se déroula silencieusement. Harry se tenait visiblement de babiller sur tout ce qu'il avait vu pendant sa courte escapade solitaire et Severus lui en était reconnaissant. Il avait horreur de faire les magasins et s'arrangeait habituellement pour les faire lorsqu'il y avait le minimum de clients. Cette année était une exception et il se promit qu'elle restera unique.

* * *

_Et voilà, encore un chapitre terminé. Qu'en avez vous pensé ?_

_Je vous laisse, mais pas pour trop longtemps, car le prochain chapitre sortira dès demain, le 31 juillet (c'était inévitable, n'est ce pas ?)_

_A bientôt !_


	9. 31 juillet

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voici la suite du Temps d'un été, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

_Merci beaucoup pour tous vos retours, les compliments et les critiques constructives sont toujours vivement __appréciées. Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à lire cette fic, et c'est à chaque fois un plaisir de vous lire ! _

_Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, il entendit un froufroutement d'ailes particulièrement bruyant. Plusieurs oiseaux allaient et venaient depuis la fenêtre de la chambre du garçon. Le professeur n'eut pas à réfléchir trop longtemps pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Cette date du 31 juillet qui avait été fatal à Lily. Si seulement son fils était né vingt-quatre heures plus tard, leur destin à tous en aurait été singulièrement bouleversé. Alors oublier que le gamin fêtait son anniversaire ce jour-là lui était impossible.

Brièvement, il s'était demandé s'il devait lui souhaiter d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais il s'était rapidement raisonné, comment expliquer cette soudaine attention ? Et puis, l'enfant ignorait tout de ses relations avec sa mère, il ne comprendrait pas. Il jugeait préférable de se taire.

Le professeur décida de faire semblant d'ignorer le large sourire qu'Harry afficha toute la journée. Manifestement, ses amis lui avaient fait parvenir de nombreuses marques d'affections et il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à lui faire perdre cette joie. Sous un prétexte fumeux que l'enfant sembla gober, il lui accorda une journée de révisions. Pas de nouvelle potion pour aujourd'hui, seulement des choses qu'il savait faire et maitrisait pour ne pas gâcher la fête.

Lorsque dans la soirée, son regard se posa sur une ancienne boite, pas plus grande qu'une boite à chaussure posée tout en haut de son armoire, il sut ce qu'il devait faire. D'habitude, il évitait de regarder dans cette direction, trop de douleur, trop de tristesse se cachaient dans cette petite boite d'apparence si banale. Il l'avait protégée par de multiples sorts et protection, mais ce qu'elle contenait était toujours aussi violent.

Soigneusement, il examina chaque photo. Dupliquant celles qui l'intéressaient tout en gommant toutes les traces de son existence, il replongea dans ces douces années d'insouciance enfantine. Il se retrouva rapidement avec une dizaine de photos, montrant toutes Lily, souriante, heureuse et seule. Il n'avait pas le temps de les modifier pour obtenir un effet plus naturel, il était évident qu'elles étaient tronquées mais Potter n'aurait pas la curiosité de chercher, c'était évident. Severus savait qu'Harry avait reçu des photos de ses parents à la fin de sa première année, mais elles dataient toutes de la fin de leur adolescence et de leur bref mariage. Il n'y en avait aucune antérieure. Il le savait car c'était lui qui les possédait toutes sans que personne ne le sache. Il ressembla les copies tronquées et les empaqueta soigneusement. Par chance, Potter n'avait jamais vu son hibou, il pourrait donc lui envoyer anonymement le petit paquet sans avoir à passer par un hibou postal. Le gamin ne devait pas savoir d'où venaient ces photos. A aucun prix.

Harry ne mentionna jamais ces photos. Il les avait reçues, c'était certain, mais il ne parvint pas à deviner d'où elles venaient. Il n'avait aucun indice et ne pouvaient pas imaginer une seconde qu'il vivait a quelques mètres de la vérité. Cependant, il avait parfaitement remarqué le changement de comportement de son professeur. Les deux journées de quasi vacances qu'il avait eues, qui plus est le jour de son anniversaire étaient en totale contradiction avec les habitudes du professeur Snape. Il ne comprenait pas cette attitude et la mit sur le compte d'une injonction du professeur Dumbledore. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que son professeur puisse évoluer ainsi de lui-même. Néanmoins, cela lui permettait de s'ouvrir légèrement en sa présence et de découvrir que son professeur n'essayait pas systématique à le blesser. Sans l'apprécier, il commençait à reconnaitre que son professeur avait certaines qualités mais qu'elles étaient tout de même très bien cachées.

Déjà, pendant ses cours particuliers, il se montrait moins tranchant et sans aller jusqu'à dire qu'il était coulant, il montrait une certaine patience lorsqu'Harry commettait une erreur. Cela avait aussi pour effet de l'aider à se détendre et être plus attentif à ce qu'il faisait. Il pouvait dire que, s'il agissait de cette manière pendant l'année scolaire, ses notes en potions auraient été bien moins catastrophiques. Même sans Hermione à ses côtés, il parvenait maintenant à obtenir des mélanges que le professeur jugeait correctes. Un exploit aux yeux de l'élève.

* * *

_Et voilà, ce chapitre est terminé. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Le prochain chapitre arrivera rapidement puisqu'il sera le 2 août !_

_A bientôt !_


	10. 2 août

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Aujourd'hui, je fais une double publication. Le chapitre du Temps d'un été comme promis et un nouveau projet que vous pouvez trouver sur mon profil et qui concerne Severus, Sirius et un OC. Si vous êtes tenté, vous pouvez le retrouver sous le titre Variations impromptues. Maintenant que ce moment d'auto-promo est terminé, on peut passer à la suite._

_Je tiens une fois de plus à vous remercier pour vos retours, fav et follws. J'essaie de vous répondre à chaque fois, mais il arrive que j'en loupe quelques uns. Si c'est le cas, je suis vraiment désolée, et sachez que je lis tous vos messages avec toujours le même plaisir !_

_Aujourd'hui, le chapitre est un peu plus long, vous avez de la chance ;)_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Le rythme de travail étant tout de même intensif, ils étaient quasiment parvenus à la fin du programme de l'année. Harry s'attendait donc à pouvoir profiter un peu plus de ses vacances lorsqu'un après-midi, il découvrit de nouveaux ingrédients. Ceux-là, il en était certain, il ne les avait jamais vus.

"Qu'avez-vous Potter ? Auriez-vous croisé le regard d'une gorgone pour être pétrifié comme cela ?

\- Non Professeur. Mais je me demande de quelle potion il s'agit. Je n'ai jamais vu la moitié de ces ingrédients.

\- C'est normal. Vous allez prendre un peu d'avance sur le programme de troisième année.

\- Mais je pensais qu'il s'agissait seulement d'une remise à niveau. Je ne savais pas que j'allais devoir prendre de l'avance.

\- Vous avez la chance d'avoir à votre disposition un laboratoire et des ingrédients, il faut en profiter pour travailler davantage. Nous irons aussi loin dans le programme de troisième année qu'il est possible dans le temps qui nous est imparti. J'ai cru comprendre que cette méthode pédagogique vous convenait, mais je peux vous assurer que je ne pourrai pas l'appliquer pendant l'année.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Le programme est très serré et parvenir à le boucler dans les temps nécessite de ne pas perdre de temps. D'ailleurs, c'est ce que nous allons faire immédiatement. Mettez l'eau à bouillir."

En l'observant commencer la préparation, le professeur sentit ses pensées s'égarer. Malgré ses efforts, ce garçon ne serait jamais plus qu'un brasseur correct. Il n'avait pas en lui l'étincelle, cette compréhension instinctive de la potion qu'avait sa mère. Pendant un temps, Severus avait eu de l'espoir en le voyant progresser, mais il sentait maintenant que c'était peine perdue. A la fin de ces deux mois, il serait capable de suivre des instructions, de sentir grossièrement si une préparation allait dans la bonne direction, mais rien de plus. Il n'y avait que peu d'élus et le don de Lily avait disparu avec elle. Il n'y pouvait rien et tout le travail du monde ne serait pas suffisant pour remplacer cet instinct.

Soudain, la potion prit une teinte noirâtre et se mit à bouillir bien trop fort. Lançant un _Protego_ informulé, le professeur parvint à éviter les dégâts sur sa personne et son élève, mais le laboratoire devait immédiatement être évacué. Les vapeurs inconnues qui émanaient du chaudron pouvaient être toxiques.

Se morigénant intérieurement, il lui saisit brutalement l'épaule pour le sortir de là. Une seconde d'inattention et la sanction était immédiate. Pourquoi s'était-il mis à rêvasser comme cela au lieu de surveiller son élève ? Cet accident était de sa faute autant que de celle de Potter. Jetant rapidement un sort de diagnostic pour vérifier que tout allait bien, il retourna ensuite dans le laboratoire pour évaluer les dégâts.

Du nettoyage, une bonne aération de la pièce et la réparation de quelques instruments brisés devraient être suffisant pour retrouver un lieu de travail propice. En ressortant, il vit que Potter tremblait :

"Que s'est-il passé, professeur ? J'ai fait exactement comme l'indiquait le livre. Je vous promets, je...

\- Silence Potter. Vous n'avez pas suivi les instructions, sans quoi ce chaudron n'aurait pas explosé." Puis il ajouta sur un ton moins sec, car il voyait le gamin près à fondre en larmes "Vous avez oublié de baisser le feu après la troisième étape. L'explosion était inévitable. A présent, vous vous en souviendrez.

Oui, je suis désolé Professeur."

Le professeur fronça les sourcils. La réaction de Potter était surprenante. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il haussait le ton avec lui, mais jamais il n'avait semblé s'en soucier. Habituellement, le gamin le regardait fixement à travers ses lunettes rondes d'un air si insolent qu'il lui faisait inévitablement penser à James. C'était exactement son portrait craché quand il faisait cela et Severus ne parvenait à se contrôler qu'avec difficultés. Cette fois-ci, cette soudaine faiblesse l'avait pris par surprise, l'obligeant à calmer un peu sa colère.

Les dégâts dans le laboratoire étant minimes, ils purent reprendre le travail, mais Severus sentait que le cœur n'y était plus. Il lui semblait que son élève avait régressé de plusieurs semaines, ses gestes étaient fébriles, il vérifiait dix fois dans son livre la moindre instruction et finissait par être en retard pour les étapes suivantes. Il l'observait mais sentait que rien de bon ne pouvait sortir d'une telle séance et décida donc de l'abréger.

Il leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il remarqua qu'Harry partait la tête basse. Il n'y a encore pas si longtemps, la nouvelle d'un cours de potion raccourci l'aurait empli de joie mais cette fois-ci, il semblait blessé et honteux. Ce gamin était décidément totalement incompréhensible.

Lorsqu'il revint dans son bureau pour y récupérer quelques documents, il remarqua un hibou au plumage mordoré et à l'air hautain. Celui-ci lui lança un hululement courroucé comme s'il lui reprochait de l'avoir fait attendre. Levant un sourcil devant un tel comportement, Severus récupéra la lettre qu'il tenait dans son bec. Il resta à sa place, signe qu'il attendait une réponse immédiate, faisait pousser un soupir exaspéré au Maitre des potions.

Le parchemin était lourd et visiblement luxueux. Son nom était écrit en fines lettres calligraphiées ne lui laissant aucun indice concernant l'identité de l'expéditeur. En la retourna, il reconnut finalement le sceau des Malfoy qui fermait le courrier. En le brisant d'un coup d'ongle, Severus sentit une petite pointe d'appréhension monter en lui. Lucius était une connaissance, mais ils n'étaient pas particulièrement proches et lors de la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il le soupçonnait de l'avoir dénoncé pour mieux se placer au sein du ministère.

Mais en commençant à lire, il comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'un courrier de sa femme, Narcissa, qui l'invitait pour son anniversaire. Une soirée mondaine était organisée au manoir et il y était cordialement invité.

Mais quelle mouche l'avait donc piquée ? Jamais il n'avait été invité auparavant, et il s'en portait très bien. S'il connaissait un peu Lucius, il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir déjà parlé à Narcissa. Elle était plus âgée que lui lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, elle était une sang-pur de la plus haute société et n'avait donc que faire du sang-mêlé renfermé et bagarreur qu'il était à l'époque.

Puis la lumière se fit. Bien sûr, Maintenant qu'il était le professeur de Draco, il était devenu quelqu'un de fréquentable. Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en comprenant cela. Pensait-elle qu'il était aussi fat ? Draco l'avait donc fort mal cerné s'il pensait que le faire inviter au manoir lui permettrait de s'attirer ses bonnes grâces.

En croisant le regard du hibou qui attendit toujours, Severus se souvint qu'il lui fallait donner une réponse immédiate. Il regarda rapidement la date indiquée sur le parchemin : le 8 août, soit une semaine plus tard. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'assister à ces mondanités, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Refuser une invitation de l'une des plus puissantes familles de la société sorcière n'était certainement pas une bonne idée. Saisissant une plume et un parchemin, cherchant les mots les plus adaptés pour une telle circonstance, il finit par rédiger un court texte de remerciement. Il le confia au hibou snob et ressortit de son bureau.

Il y était resté une vingtaine de minutes mais il n'avait pas entendu Potter depuis qu'il avait quitté le laboratoire. Que diable cet enfant entêté avait-il donc trouvé à faire ? Craignant le pire, il commença à le chercher dans la maison. Le silence pesant ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Personne dans le salon, dans la cuisine ou le laboratoire. Il monta dans la chambre mais celle-ci était déserte aussi. Et relativement bien rangée nota-t-il distraitement.

Il commençait à s'inquiéter franchement, la maison n'était pas suffisamment vaste pour se cacher éternellement, mais qui savait ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête d'un Gryffondor borné ?

Finalement, il le trouva dans le jardin. Il était debout, de dos et Severus n'arrivait pas à voir ce qu'il faisait. Il agitait sa baguette, mais rien ne se passait. Il l'agitait donc plus fort, mais sans plus de résultat.

" Potter, auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'expliquer ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? Vous allez vous crever un œil, c'est tout ce que vous parviendrez à faire.

\- Je... Je m'entraine Professeur, comme vous me l'avez demandé. Mais le sortilège de réduction ne veut pas fonctionner."

Quelque chose dans sa voix indiqua à Severus qu'il avait certainement pleuré récemment et qu'il faisait exprès de cacher son visage. Le professeur n'insista pas, préférant laisser son élève digérer seul les événements de la journée.

Alors qu'il était assis en face de lui pour le diner, Severus réalisa qu'il devait trouver une solution pour surveiller Harry lors de la soirée chez les Malfoy. Il était préférable que personne n'apprenne qu'il hébergeait son élève donc il ne pouvait pas l'emmener avec lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus le laisser seul ou le renvoyer chez sa tante. Tout en mâchonnant distraitement les derniers légumes qui restaient dans son assiette, le professeur examinait chaque option mais finissait invariablement par les rejeter.

Harry, de son côté, ne pipait pas non plus. Il se sentait encore coupable de l'incident de l'après-midi et mettait l'humeur taciturne de son professeur sur ce compte. Le repas se termina ainsi, dans un silence pesant et Harry s'éclipsa discrètement pour rejoindre sa chambre sans que le professeur ne lui accorde la moindre attention.

Plus tard dans la soirée, après avoir vainement tenté de lire un peu, Severus se préparait à aller se coucher lorsqu'il entendit du bruit dans la chambre de son élève. Il était parti se coucher inhabituellement tôt et devrait déjà dormir. Il entra doucement et le vit assis par terre, des parchemins éparpillés autour de lui et caressant sa chouette.

"... sais qu'il me déteste, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je fais des efforts, je te le jure Hedwige, je pensais que ça allait un peu mieux. Mais ce n'est jamais suffisant. Et si je fais la moindre erreur, j'ai l'impression qu'il va m'étrangler de ses propres mains." Il soupira et poursuivit. "Ce soir, j'avais l'impression d'être invisible, c'était horrible. J'ai fait exploser un chaudron mais ce n'est pas une raison de bouder...

\- Je ne boudais pas Potter, j'ai passé l'âge depuis longtemps." S'exclama une voix dans son dos, le faisant sursauter. "J'étais préoccupé par d'autres problèmes que cette histoire de chaudron. Vous n'êtes pas le premier et certainement pas le dernier à qui ça arrive.

\- Oh, professeur, je suis désolé si j'ai fait du bruit.

\- Je vous ai entendu parler, je venais voir si vous n'aviez pas perdu la raison étant donné que je sais que vous étiez seul. Mais après tout, c'est peut être aussi bien ainsi. Je dois vous parler.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Dans quelques jours, je vais devoir me rendre à un évènement mondain. Ce n'est pas le genre de lieu que j'aime fréquenter, mais je vais devoir y aller. Naturellement, vous ne pouvez pas vous joindre à moi...

\- Pourquoi ?" L'interrompit Harry, qui se ratatina quasiment immédiatement sous le regard assassin que lui jeta son ainé.

"Exactement pour cette raison. Si vous aviez l'obligeance de me laisser terminer, vous comprendriez de vous-même. Il s'agit d'une soirée au manoir Malfoy qui aura lieu la semaine prochaine. Alors, toujours tenté ?

\- Non, pas vraiment.

\- Donc je me demandais où vous alliez pouvoir rester en attendant mon retour. Seriez-vous capable de rester seul ici, sans surveillance ?

\- Oui, mon oncle et ma tante faisaient souvent ça.

\- Je tiens à préciser qu'il est interdit de mettre le feu ou de raser cette maison de quelque manière que ce soit."

Harry ne savait pas comment réagir à cette remarque. Il n'était pas certain de savoir si c'était une tentative d'humour de son professeur ou une véritable attaque. Rappeler cet évènement n'était pas très sympathique, mais la remarque n'avait pas le mordant habituel.

"Oui, je vous le promets.

\- Bien." Le professeur semblait avoir pris sa décision, et tournait les talons lorsqu'il sembla se raviser. "Une dernière chose Potter. Je ne vous déteste pas... Je ne vous déteste plus."

Il referma la porte derrière lui sans lui laisser le temps de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. Pourquoi avait-il laissé échapper ça ? Mais dans un sens, c'était vrai. Il avait vu les efforts de son élève, ses doutes et ses faiblesses. Il avait surtout appris à voir un peu au-delà du portrait de son père et même si certaines de ses attitude lui faisaient revenir de douloureux souvenirs en mémoire, il commençait à réaliser que cet enfant avait peut-être plus en commun avec lui-même qu'il ne le croyait en le rencontrant.

Une fois sa décision prise, il s'était mis à douter. Habituellement, Snape ne prenait jamais une décision sans en peser soigneusement le pour et le contre de manière à ne plus hésiter à l'heure où il devait agir. Mais cette fois-ci, une petite voix dans sa tête continuait à lui poser la question. Il finit par s'en ouvrir par courrier au professeur Dumbledore qui était le plus à même de juger si cette solution était la plus adaptée. Il eut envie de l'étrangler avec sa barbe lorsqu'il en reçu la réponse, dès le lendemain. Celui-ci lui donnait l'une de ses éternels non réponse, l'invitant à faire le meilleur choix pour lui et pour l'enfant, qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir quelle était la meilleure solution, etc., etc. Severus brûla la lettre d'un coup de baguette rageur et confirma intérieurement sa décision. Il irait seul à cette damnée soirée et Potter resterait dans la maison, avec le nombre de consignes et de menaces adéquat.

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, c'est toujours intéressant d'avoir vos retours !_

_A bientôt pour le chapitre suivant, le 8 août !_


	11. 8 août

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Je reviens aujourd'hui pour le nouveau chapitre du Temps d'un été._

_Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre cette fic et c'est tellement gratifiant pour moi, je ne pense pas réussir à vous remercier assez._

_J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur :)_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**8 août**

Le jour fatidique arriva finalement, et Severus s'était soigneusement préparé à y assister. Il connaissait suffisamment les Malfoy pour savoir qu'il y aurait tout le gratin de la société sorcière et qu'il n'allait pas du tout être dans son élément. Cela lui rappelait méchamment les grandes heures du règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres, où toute l'aristocratie se réunissait autour de lui.

Dès son arrivée, il sentit que la soirée allait être longue. Les elfes circulaient entre les invités, portant au-dessus de leur tête de lourds plateaux d'argent, garnis de petits fours et autres coupes des crus les plus nobles. Les discussions allaient bon train entre les invités qui étaient déjà arrivés, mais les sujets abordés étaient tellement éloignés de sa propre vie qu'il ne l'intéressait nullement. Plusieurs personnes avaient levé les yeux lorsque son nom avait été annoncé par l'elfe-majordome, mais ils étaient vite retournés à leurs occupations.

Il arrivait parfois qu'il croise des regards bien trop familiers, qu'il n'avait jusqu'à présent vus qu'à travers les fentes des fameux masques blancs de sa jeunesse. Narcissa vint l'accueillir quelques minutes après son arrivée, en parfaite hôtesse, mais était ensuite repartie pour accueillir avec exactement le même sourire d'autres invités. Il était noyé dans cette foule et n'avait qu'une envie, celle de partir le plus vite possible. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au gamin qui était resté à l'Impasse du Tisseur et qui avait peut-être déjà réduit sa maison en cendres. Ou pire, s'était échappé pour aller Merlin savait où. Il n'avait pas montré de volonté particulière de fuite, mais il fallait toujours se méfier avec les Gryffondor.

Quoique, s'il était tout à fait honnête avec lui, la cohabitation avec Potter se passait bien mieux que prévu. Les après-midi qu'ils passaient dans le laboratoire avaient fini par devenir un rituel relativement agréable. Il faisait des efforts, enfin, et ils payaient. Il n'avait rien à voir avec l'enfant effronté et provocateur qu'il avait dû subir pendant ces deux dernières années.

Et même en dehors des leçons, son comportement était supportable. La routine qui s'était progressivement installée lui faisait du bien, et il y avait fort à parier qu'au gamin aussi. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il ouvrirait les livres qu'il avait laissés dans sa chambre avant son arrivée. C'était pour la plupart des classiques de la littérature moldue qu'il avait accumulés au fil des années. Ils n'étaient pas de la première jeunesse mais cela ne semblait pas déranger le garçon. Il l'avait ainsi vu découvrir au cours des soirées les plus grands livres de la littérature : Dickens, London et d'autres. Ces textes qui marquent une enfance à jamais.

Sous les lustres éblouissants du manoir et au milieu de toutes ces sorciers aux robes chatoyantes, Severus sentit une fois de plus qu'il n'était pas à sa place. Il devait quitter ce lieu qui l'opprimait et rentrer chez lui. Une fois sa résolution prise, il ne pouvait plus penser à autre chose, il devait sortir, respirer une grande bouffée d'air frais et quitter ce manoir pour ne jamais y revenir. Il localisa Narcissa de l'autre côté de la pièce et slaloma entre les invités pour la rejoindre. Il s'excusa pour son départ précoce et la complimenta une dernière fois pour l'élégance de sa soirée avant de s'éclipser définitivement.

L'air tiède de cette soirée d'août lui fit du bien lorsqu'il parvint enfin à sortir de cette immense bâtisse. Le court trajet à pied jusqu'au portail lui permit de retrouver un peu ses esprits. Il transplana dès qu'il le put et arriva devant sa maison. Première bonne nouvelle, elle était toujours intacte et il pouvait voir de la lumière par la fenêtre. Harry était assis sur le canapé, à la place qui était désormais la sienne et lisait tranquillement. Il leva la tête d'un air surpris lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir mais il n'eut pas l'air prit en faute. Severus soupira intérieurement de soulagement. C'était là qu'il devait être, pas à faire des ronds de jambes devant des sorciers imbus de leur personnes et qui ne lui apporteraient jamais rien.

Le garçon eu le bon sens de ne pas poser de question et de reprendre sa lecture. Severus, quant à lui, saisit son dernier Mensuel de Potion qu'il avait seulement eu le temps de feuilleter et s'installa dans son fauteuil. Discrètement, il regarda ce que lisait son hôte: Dumas. C'était un bon choix, il se souvenait encore de l'histoire et des heures qu'il avait passées, enfant, a s'évader entre ces pages pour échapper à l'atmosphère lourde de la maison familiale.

Un silence confortable s'installa, seulement brisé par le bruit des pages qui se tournaient.

* * *

_Ce chapitre est maintenant terminé, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir !_

_A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, le 24 août_


	12. 25 août

_Bonjour à tous ! Je vous présente aujourd'hui la suite du 'Temps d'un été'. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

_Je suis désolée pour le retoard, je n'ai pas pu publier hier, le chapitre n'était pas relu et corrigé et je n'avais pas de connexion internet. Mais ça y est, il est maintenant prêt à être publié._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Le Terrier, le 12 août 1993_

Monsieur le Professeur Dumbledore,

Comme vous le savez certainement, mon fils Ronald est ami avec le jeune Harry Potter depuis leur rencontre à Poudlard. Nous souhaiterions l'inviter pour qu'il passe une partie des vacances au Terrier. Malheureusement, il ne semble pas autorisé à nous dire où il se trouve. Avez-vous accès à cette information ? Et si c'est le cas, avez-vous la possibilité de nous la transmettre ?

Ce serait une joie pour mon fils, ainsi que pour le restant de la famille d'accueillir Harry parmi nous pendant une partie des vacances.

Je vous remercie de votre aide.

Molly Weasley

_Poudlard, le 13 août 1993_

Chère Mrs Weasley,

Votre idée me parait excellente et je ne peux que l'encourager. Cependant, comme vous l'avez compris, le lieu de résidence d'Harry Potter doit rester strictement confidentiel pour sa sécurité ainsi que pour celle de la personne qui l'héberge. Je suis donc dans l'impossibilité de vous transmettre cette information.

Je vais transmettre moi-même votre demande à la personne concernée qui vous fera part de sa décision par l'intermédiaire d'Harry. Il faut néanmoins que vous preniez la mesure de la tâche qui vous incombera. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'Harry bénéficie d'une certaine célébrité et qu'il doit donc être protégé au maximum de cette agitation, pour son propre bien. Il est trop jeune pour la gérer par lui-même et nous devons donc être particulièrement vigilants à ce sujet.

Cette précaution étant posée, je suis tout à fait favorable à ce changement de résidence et appuierai moi-même votre demande.

Mes amitiés à Arthur

Prof A. Dumbledore

_Le 16 août 1993_

Salut Ron !

Je viens d'apprendre que j'ai l'autorisation de venir chez toi pour passer le reste des vacances. Je suis vraiment content de passer enfin un peu de temps libre ailleurs. C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui est venu en personne pour le demander. Celui chez qui je vis n'était pas vraiment ravi, mais il a fini par accepter.

Comme je te l'écrivais la dernière fois, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça ici. J'ai fait tous mes devoirs et j'ai même dû prendre de l'avance dans certaines matières mais d'un autre coté, c'est assez calme. Je n'imagine pas comment un été chez les Dursley se serait passé, surtout après la tante Marge... C'est bien mieux ici, et finir les vacances chez toi, ce sera parfait !

J'ai tellement hâte de venir ! J'espère que ta famille va bien.

A bientôt

Harry

_Le Terrier, le 17 août 1993_

Salut Harry !

Maman était folle de joie à l'idée que tu puisses venir ici. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Elle me demande comment faire pour venir te chercher car si nous n'avons pas le droit de savoir qui t'héberge, nous ne pourrons sûrement pas venir chez lui non plus. Est-ce que tu peux lui demander ce qu'il veut faire ?

Ma famille va bien, Fred et George sont encore en train de faire des expériences dans leur chambre et je viens d'entendre une petite explosion. Maman ne va tarder à débouler. Percy est toujours Percy, plongé dans ses livres et Ginny n'en peut plus d'attendre sa rentrée à Poudlard.

As-tu des nouvelles d'Hermione ?

Tout le monde te passe le bonjour et à bientôt

Ron

_Le 19 août 1993_

Salut !

Pour venir me chercher, tu as raison, il ne veut pas que vous veniez ici. Il m'emmènera donc sur le Chemin de Traverse le mercredi 26 août vers 11h et je vous attendrai chez Florian Fortarome. Il préfère que vous ne le croisiez pas. Est-ce que cela vous convient ?

J'espère que ta mère n'a pas été trop sévère avec les jumeaux. L'explosion était grave ?

J'ai des nouvelles d'Hermione, elle m'a envoyé quelques lettres. Je crois que mon programme de révisions intensif l'a rendue jalouse. Mais je lui aurais volontiers donné ma place.

A bientôt

Harry

* * *

_Cette correspondance est maintenant terminée. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)_

_Merci une fois de plus à ceux/celles qui me laissent des reviews, c'est toujours une joie de lire vos réactions. C'est aussi tellement plaisant de voir que vous appréciez cette fic en la mettant en fav/follow !_

_Je posterai la suite demain, le **26 août** !_


	13. 26 août

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite du 'Temps d'un été'_

_Une fois de plus, je ne peux pas vous remercier assez pour le soutien que vous montrez à cette fic ! Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser un petit message, vous êtes trop gentils !_

_Ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents, profitez-en ;)_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**26 août**

Le jour dit, Harry commença à ranger toutes ses affaires dans sa malle. Un curieux sentiment avait grandi en lui depuis quelques jours. Il était heureux d'aller chez Ron pour passer la fin des vacances, bien sûr, mais cette joie était légèrement ternie par une sensation étrange. Les semaines qu'il avait passées chez son professeur, loin d'avoir été aussi horribles qu'il ne l'avait initialement imaginé, avaient été très paisibles. Le travail qu'il avait dû fournir commençait à payer et il se sentait bien plus serein pour entamer sa nouvelle année à Poudlard. L'homme lui-même n'avait pas été si désagréable. Bien sûr, au début, il avait été dur et peu avenant, mais ils avaient fini par trouver un équilibre. Harry commençait à comprendre un peu mieux pourquoi il se comportait de façon aussi distante envers ses élèves. Il avait même réussi à s'habituer à ses méthodes pédagogiques. Lorsqu'Harry lui posait des questions sur les domaines les plus variés de la magie, le professeur semblait avoir réponse à tout. Une certaine admiration était née, il ignorait quand, mais elle était indéniablement présente.

Alors oui, quand il ferma pour la dernière fois sa grosse malle et qu'il la traina bruyamment jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, il ressentit un léger pincement au cœur.

A voir le visage renfrogné de son professeur, il ne semblait pas être le seul à ressentir cette curieuse nostalgie. Au cours de son séjour, Harry avait l'impression de mieux le comprendre et d'arriver à déchiffrer la plupart de ses expressions. C'était subtil, mais là où il ne voyait qu'un visage constamment fermé et ingrat, il pouvait maintenant y déceler d'infimes variations qui lui permettaient de deviner ce qu'il pensait.

Il s'attendait à voir une certaine forme de soulagement, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il voyait. Quelque chose de plus triste était clairement visible pour qui savait y regarder.

"Vous avez pris toutes vos affaires ? Je détesterais devoir revenir car vous avez oublié votre chouette.

\- Oui Monsieur. J'ai tout pris.

\- Bien, nous allons nous y rendre en transplanant. Prenez mon bras lorsque nous serons dehors. Je vais vous lancer un sort de désillusion pour qu'on ne vous voit pas en ma compagnie."

Il ouvrit la porte et sortit sur le perron, immédiatement suivi par le garçon. La curieuse sensation qu'Harry avait ressentie près d'un mois et demi plus tôt le saisit de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, il s'y attendait et se prépara à l'atterrissage. Il sentit ses genoux ployer sous le choc mais parvint à rétablir son équilibre de justesse en s'appuyant sur le bras secourable de son professeur.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers l'échoppe du glacier, mais Harry sentait monter en lui une vague d'appréhension incompréhensible. En quelques minutes, ils étaient rendus à destination, le Chemin de Traverse était encore presque désert. Le moment devenait de plus en plus gênant pour tous les deux. Harry ne savait pas quoi dire, et son professeur semblait vouloir être partout ailleurs qu'ici. Il jetait fréquemment des coups d'œil autour de lui, semblant chercher un espion, ou une menace quelconque.

Finalement, il se tourna vers Harry et arborait un visage totalement inexpressif.

"Potter, je vous laisse ici. Attendez l'arrivée des Weasley et n'allez pas trainer Merlin sait où. S'ils ne vous trouvent pas, il risque d'y avoir un branle-bas de combat.

\- Oui professeur et... Merci."

Ce dernier mot lui avait échappé, mais il se rendait compte qu'il le pensait réellement. Oui, il ressentait véritablement de la gratitude pour ce professeur qui l'avait tiré d'un fort mauvais pas. Il l'avait hébergé, aidé et guidé à un moment où il se sentait parfaitement seul.

Le professeur le regarda fixement, semblant se demander si l'enfant était sérieux ou s'il se jouait de lui. Finalement, il finit son inspection et hocha la tête. Il ne voulait pas en dire plus, mais Harry comprit. Sans un mot de plus, il se détourna et s'il avait eu l'une de ses légendaires capes de travail, celle-ci aurait sans nul doute tournoyé dans un effet des plus impressionnants.

Il s'éloignait à longue enjambées lorsque... :

"Professeur ! Attendez."

Celui-ci s'arrêta et se retourna en fronçant les sourcils. Harry pouvait déjà voir la réplique acerbe qui se formait dans sa tête et fit en sorte de l'éviter. Il se leva pour se rejoindre son professeur et éviter que la moitié du Chemin de Traverse ne soit au courant de leur conversation.

"Professeur, je... Je crois que je préférerais rester avec vous. Passer le reste de l'été avec Ron serait super, mais je sais que je pourrai le voir à la rentrée, alors que vous...

\- Vous me verrez aussi, je suis toujours professeur de Potion.

\- Oui, mais ce ne sera pas pareil. Vous allez redevenir méchant et vous allez passer votre temps à favoriser les Serpentard.

\- Je ne vous permets...

\- Si, je le sais. Mais ce n'est pas grave. J'aimerais revenir avec vous et en profiter jusqu'au bout. Je me suis rendu compte que ces vacances n'étaient pas si horribles et même qu'elles étaient plutôt agréables. Enfin... Si vous acceptez, bien sûr. » Termina Harry d'une voix hésitante.

"Et qu'allez-vous dire aux Weasley ? Ils s'attendent à ce que vous veniez.

\- On pourra trouver quelque chose. A propos de ma sécurité ou je ne sais pas..."

Il regarda son professeur mais celui-ci ne laissait passer aucun indice sur la décision qu'il allait prendre.

"Soit, si c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez. Nous les préviendrons pour qu'ils ne viennent pas pour rien.

\- Merci Monsieur."

Il aurait été extrêmement malvenu de lui montrer de façon trop visible sa gratitude, surtout en cet instant. Harry empoigna sa lourde malle et tandis qu'il la trainait péniblement, il la sentit soudainement s'alléger, sous l'effet d'un sort informulé de son accompagnateur. Ils transplanèrent quelques secondes plus tard et entrèrent dans la fraicheur bienvenue de la vieille maison qui était devenu un refuge aux yeux du gamin.

Le professeur sortit sa baguette et lança un sort qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu. Une forme blanche et lumineuse en sortit et prit finalement la forme d'un animal qu'Harry reconnut comme étant une biche.

"Monsieur Potter restera ici quelques jours de plus ici. La menace est trop importante pour sa sécurité. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre de risque. _Il _a semble avoir repris ses activités. Pouvez-vous prévenir les Weasley, s'il vous plait ?"

La biche hocha finalement la tête lorsqu'il indiqua que le destinataire de ce message était le professeur Dumbledore. Elle s'élança d'un saut gracieux et s'échappa par la fenêtre.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Elle était magnifique.

\- C'est un patronus, un sort très complexe qui peut avoir diverses utilisations. Transmettre des messages n'est pas sa principale utilité, mais c'est plus rapide qu'un hibou.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais l'apprendre ?

\- Non, vous êtes encore trop jeune pour cela. Il demande beaucoup d'énergie et vous n'en n'auriez pas l'utilité."

Harry réprima un grognement, mais cela n'échappa à son professeur.

"Vous avez quelque chose à ajouter, peut-être ?

\- Non monsieur.

\- Bien, car il est toujours temps de revenir à notre programme initial.

\- Non, je suis désolé.

\- Maintenant, je pense que vous pouvez aller ranger vos affaires dans votre chambre."

Sentant qu'il ne valait mieux pas le contrarier, Harry décampa rapidement et s'en fut dans sa chambre. Resté au rez-de-chaussée, son professeur pouvait l'entendre s'activer à l'étage. Le raclement sourd de la valise au-dessus de sa tête et les piétinements lui faisaient penser qu'il ne perdait pas de temps pour ressortir toutes ses affaires.

Quant à lui, cloitré dans son bureau, il ne savait que penser. Bien sûr, lui aussi avait découvert un autre Harry pendant ces vacances. L'idée de l'envoyer chez les Weasley l'avait chagriné, mais jamais il ne s'était rendu compte que la réciproque était vraie aussi. Il avait mis l'amélioration du comportement du garçon sur la peur de la punition, pas sur une vraie volonté de lui plaire. Ainsi, il voulait maintenant passer du temps avec _lui_, volontairement. Merlin, la Terre allait se retourner sur son axe. Qu'avait-il dit ? _En profiter jusqu'au bout _? Cet enfant était fou, c'était la seule explication plausible, mais cela n'expliquait pas pour quoi lui-même avait accepté.

E si la réponse était tout simplement qu'il avait fini par s'attacher à ce gamin. Qu'il avait appris à le connaitre, à voir au-delà de la ressemblance avec son père, à découvrir un enfant curieux et finalement intelligent. Le phénix argenté du Directeur de Poudlard le sortit finalement de ses pensées. Celui-ci acceptait la décision et lui souhaitait de bonnes fins de vacances. Mais il le connaissait suffisamment pour reconnaitre dans la voix un sourire qui lui déplu profondément. Et si le vieux mage avait manigancé cela depuis le début ? En prenant le prétexte de l'évasion de Black et l'incident avec la tante d'Harry pour faire d'une pierre deux coups ? A la fois le garder en sécurité et les obliger à cohabiter suffisamment longtemps pour apprendre à se connaitre mutuellement. Il ne saurait probablement jamais la réponse, mais il fallait s'attendre à tout de la part du directeur.

Du bruit dans le salon lui indiqua qu'il était redescendu. A quoi l'enfant s'attendait-il ? A reprendre leurs habitudes ? A des vraies vacances ? Severus n'en avait aucune idée, mais pour l'instant, le plus judicieux était de déjeuner. Les elfes allaient probablement apporter le repas dans les prochaines minutes et il aurait ainsi un peu de temps pour y réfléchir. Il avait fait en sorte de terminer les leçons particulières la veille et ne voyait pas d'intérêt à les reprendre une nouvelle fois. Le garçon maitrisait à présent les bases et n'en tirerait plus autant de bénéfices.

Au cours du repas, Harry semblait songeur, comme s'il voulait poser une question mais qu'il n'osait pas. Voyant qu'il ne se décidait pas, Severus lui demanda ce qu'il le préoccupait mais fut stupéfait par la réponse:

"Le sort que vous avez utilisé tout à l'heure. Vous avez dit qu'il ne servait pas qu'à transmettre les messages, mais à quoi sert-il alors ?

\- A repousser les Détraqueurs.

\- Les quoi ?"

Le professeur commença à lui expliquer de quoi il s'agissait, puis se leva pour aller chercher dans la bibliothèque un ouvrage illustrant ses propos. Harry semblait fasciné par ce sujet et ne cessait de poser des questions. La curiosité qu'il avait eue sur le sujet des potions n'était qu'une pâle copie de l'intérêt qu'il portait à la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Le professeur lui répondait patiemment, et accepta même de faire une démonstration du sortilège du patronus. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne virent l'après-midi passer, plongés tous les deux dans ce jeu de questions et réponses. Lorsqu'ils abordèrent le thème de la forme du patronus, Severus se tendit, ne répondant que par des phrases concises et soigneusement neutres. Heureusement, les questions finirent par se détourner vers un autre sujet, le laissant plus détendu.

A voir le sourire qu'arborait Harry, cette petite leçon improvisée lui avait beaucoup plu, et lorsque le soir tomba, son professeur sut ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire pendant les prochains jours. Ces connaissances ne pourraient que lui être utiles, en particulier si le Seigneur des Ténèbres parvenait à revenir, comme semblait le craindre le professeur Dumbledore. Lui qui avait longtemps brigué le poste de professeur de Défense allait enfin pouvoir l'occuper sans risquer de déclencher sur lui la terrible malédiction. Et puis, son ego avait été flatté par l'étincelle d'admiration qu'il avait pu voir dans les yeux de Potter.

Et oui ! Il n'était pas seulement doué avec les potions...

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un message pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_

_La suite sera publiée le 31 août et ce sera l'avant dernier... Et oui, c'est déjà la fin de l'été :)_

_A bientôt_


	14. 31 août

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici l'avant dernier chapitre du Temps d'été !_

_Nous nous acheminons doucement vers la fin de cette fic, qui, je l'espère aura été à la hauteur de vos attentes. C'était un plaisir de l'écrire, et un plaisir aussi de lire vos retours enthousiastes !_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Ainsi, les jours passèrent.

Severus parlait de formes de magie anciennes ou peu étudiées, il parla un peu de la guerre mais en prenant soin de ne pas entrer dans les détails. De son côté, Harry buvait ses paroles et lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé dans les sous-sols de Poudlard, deux ans auparavant, lorsqu'il avait réussi à sauver la pierre Philosophale. Le professeur Dumbledore avait toujours été vague sur la question mais Severus comprenait maintenant mieux pourquoi le risque d'un retour du mage noir était sérieusement envisagé par le vieil homme. Ce qu'il enseignait à Harry n'était peut-être pas très académique, mais pourrait lui être très utile, si un jour ses pires craintes se confirmaient.

La veille de la rentrée, Harry fut d'humeur morose. Il n'avait pas envie de partir, il voulait rester là, continuer à écouter les leçons de son professeur et ne pas retourner à Poudlard. Que cette année allait-elle lui réserver ? Ron lui aurait-il pardonné son faux bond de la semaine précédente ? Il n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles et commençait sérieusement à angoisser. Sur le moment, il avait su qu'il avait fait le bon choix et les jours qui venaient de s'écouler le lui avait confirmé, mais son ami avait-il pu comprendre et accepter ?

Severus le remarqua mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il devinait ce que son jeune protégé pensait et ne pouvait malheureusement pas l'aider. Lui non plus n'avait pas d'information et ne pouvait pas trouver de paroles réconfortantes. Ils passèrent alors la journée à feuilleter un vieil herbier que Severus avait fait dans sa jeunesse. Les feuilles et les fleurs avaient été consciencieusement séchées et conservées dans ce carnet à couverture de cuir. Il garda le silence sur le fait que certaines des pages avaient été faites par Lily, du temps de leur amitié. Le gamin n'avait pas remarqué la différence d'écriture ce qui soulagea le professeur. Il en profita pour l'interroger rapidement sur les propriétés de certaines plantes qu'ils voyaient. Harry tentait de se concentrer mais le rappel constant que le départ approchait l'empêchait de se concentrer.

C'était la première fois que la perspective de la rentrée le rendait aussi triste. Avant d'apprendre qu'il était sorcier, c'était déjà une joie pour lui de retourner à l'école où il pouvait échapper aux Dursley. Mais depuis qu'il étudiait à Poudlard, les vacances d'été étaient plus difficiles en core à supporter. Mais en cette fin de vacances, Harry devait se faire à l'idée que ce qu'il s'était passé pendant l'été n'avait été qu'une courte parenthèse, et que bientôt, les choses allaient redevenir exactement comme elles étaient normalement.

* * *

_Et oui, ce chapitre est déjà terminé, il est assez court. J'espère qu'il vous aura quand même plu._

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, vos retours sont toujours intéressant et enrichissant ! D'ailleurs, j'ai eu des demandes pour faire une suite à cette fic, qui se déroulerait pendant l'année scolaire. Est-ce que ça vous plairait ? Je commence à y réfléchir mais si personne n'en veut, ça réglera la question._

_Je posterai le dernier chapitre demain, le **1er septembre**._


	15. 1er septembre

_Bonnjour à tous ! Voici la dernière partie du temps d'un été. _

_Je voudrais vous remercier une fois de plus pour l'accueil incroyable que vous avez fait à cette fic, qui est de loin, mon plus grand succès depuis que je publie sur Fanfiction. Merci donc à tous les revieweurs, les follows, les favorites et tous les lecteurs en général. _

_Je ne vous fait pas attendre plus, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

**1er septembre**

La gare de King's Cross était une fois de plus bondée, Harry tentait de slalomer entre les passagers pour rejoindre la barrière. Il évitait soigneusement de regarder en arrière, là où il avait laissé son professeur. Il savait qu'il avait sûrement transplané et qu'il se trouvait déjà à Poudlard, mais la séparation lui avait été bien plus lourde que prévu. Ce n'était pas seulement la maison qu'il quittait, mais aussi ce calme et cette quiétude qui lui avaient tant fait défaut depuis son enfance. Il était maintenant devant la barrière, espérant qu'elle ne ferait pas comme l'année précédente et qu'elle le laisserait passer sans encombre pour rejoindre le quai envahi de fumée, d'élèves et de charriots bondés du Poudlard Express. Il devait affronter cette nouvelle année, mais cette fois-ci, il y était enfin préparé.

Lorsque la nouvelle du retard du Poudlard Express se propagea dans la salle des professeurs, Severus sentit une pointe d'angoisse monter en lui. Depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard lors de sa onzième année, jamais le train n'avait connu le moindre retard. Quel problème pouvait donc l'avoir touché ? Et Harry, était-il impliqué ? Avait-il eu des problèmes ?

Oui, probablement, le Gryffondor attirait les problèmes comme un aimant. Mais était-il sauf ? L'attente le faisait enrager, et demander des détails au Directeur serait un aveu bien trop évident. Il devait donc rester silencieux, à ruminer son angoisse. Une pierre lui tomba dans l'estomac lorsqu'un patronus qu'il ne connaissait pas, en forme de loup, apparut dans la salle pour prévenir le Directeur que le train avait été fouillé par des détraqueurs et que tous les élèves allaient bien hormis le jeune Harry Potter qui s'était évanoui. C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Cette année allait être interminable, il le sentait. Les menaces qui flottaient au-dessus de la tête du garçon étaient bien trop importantes.

N'y tenant plus, il décida de retourner dans les cachots pour attendre l'arrivée du train, mais au moment de partir, lorsqu'il se détourna brusquement, il aperçut le regard bleu perçant du Directeur qui le fixait. Etait-il donc si transparent ? Il réprima un soupir agacé et changea d'avis. Il allait rester ici, parmi ses collègues et ferait preuve de tous ses talents d'occlumens pour ne rien laisser paraitre de son angoisse.

Le silence se prolongea, chacun des adultes présents dans la pièce plongé dans ses pensées, échafaudant sûrement les théories les plus alambiquées pour expliquer ce retard. L'exclamation satisfaite de Dumbledore relâcha d'un coup la tension lorsqu'il sentit les protections de Poudlard être troublées par l'arrivée d'Hagrid et des premiers étudiants. Intérieurement, Severus soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Jamais il n'aurait les nerfs pour tenir jusqu'au mois de juin. Pourquoi le Directeur les avait-il rapprochés ? Il était très bien avant, quand il n'avait qu'à le détester et le punir.

Sa vie n'était-elle donc pas déjà assez compliquée sans y rajouter un Gryffondor têtu et frondeur ?

FIN

* * *

_Et oui, c'est déjà la fin de cette fic. Alors qu'elle n'était qu'un OS, elle a évolué toute seule pour finir à une fic longue. Les personnages et les événements échappent parfois au contrôle de l'auteur, mais c'est aussi ça la magie de l'écriture._

_Merci une fois de plus a Zeugma412 à qui cette fic est dédiée en remerciement de touuuuutes les reviews qu'elle m'a laissées et pour son soutien depuis mes débuts dans l'écriture. Elle voulait un Harry/Severus! mentor, j'espère que ça t'a plu._

_Comme je vous l'annonçais hier, J'envisage de faire une suite et vos retours me l'ont confirmé ! Donc c'est officiel, le Temps d'un été aura bien une suite. Je posterai un nouveau chapitre sur cette fic pour vous annoncer la publication. N'hésitez d'ailleurs pas à aller sur mon profil, peut-être que d'autres textes vous plairont !_

_Enfin, et comme d'habitude, j'adore lire vos retours, donc les commentaires sont très grandement appréciés *clin d'œil*_

_Bisous à tous et à bientôt_

_Lycoris _


	16. Le temps de quelques retenues

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Comme promis, je vous présente la suite du Temps d'un été, qui s'intitule Le temps de quelques retenues. Vous pouvez trouver le lien sur mon profil, ou via ce lien _ s/13387104/1/Le-temps-de-quelques-retenues_._

_J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que la première partie :D_


End file.
